


Three Sentences: MCU

by ExistentialMalaises



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, human beings looking for human connections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: A collection of three-sentence drabbles for a myriad of Marvel pairings.Or: me trying to make ridiculously long sentences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [yourcrookedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcrookedheart/pseuds/yourcrookedheart).

**Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill** :

Following Clint’s nuptials, certain remembrances required effacement from Natasha’s mind, and who needed fruity cocktails when the wedding reception also served shots of Khortytsa straight up? The third shot had hit the back of her throat when Maria partook in the fun of forgetting too, the concern in her blue eyes veiled with a hint of compassion. By the sixth shot, Natasha had abandoned herself to the sensuousness of Maria’s lips, finding that the formation of new memories was the swiftest way to say goodbye to the old.

 

 **Loki Laufeyson and Valkyrie** :

All through his childhood Thor never ceased to rhapsodize about the fury and puissance of the Valkyrie, but their allure never hit Loki until she smote him with unyielding strikes and blows. When he regained consciousness, Loki found himself bound with fetters of iron, unable to escape from what she had in store for him. Her upper lip curled in disdain for him when their gazes met, and the image of Valkyrie coming down from the sky, silhouetted by rays of gold, her dragonfang drenched in blood, the blaze in her dark eyes as vivid as it was right now, made Loki bite his tongue. 

 

 **Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff** :

There was that perturbed look in her deep, blue eyes, the one she had given to Bucky three times, each time they went head-to-head with one another, on opposing sides, and each time she had taken him aback. Now that they were on the same side, she had not said much to him, but then words had not been what he had needed, he got enough of that from Steve, and she seemed to see right through him…  _somehow_. He still didn’t understand it when she wrapped her legs around him, this time not to fight him, but Bucky was damned if he’d question her now in the fear of being deprived of her warmth. 

 

 **Bruce Banner and Tony Stark** :

Sunlight and darkness fused together into a perennial atmosphere on the top floors of the Avengers compound, in which hours, days, or even weeks would elapse while the two men tinkered with grand and ambitious research-based projects. Bruce understood gamma radiation, he understood the nucleus of an atom, and he wanted to use his knowledge for philanthropic means, which he could accomplish together with Tony. Then, one clouded day, a closer inspection into the chemical composition of Tony’s Arc Reactor led to unanticipated results: electromagnetic waves erupted, saliva commingled, dopamine transmitted, and basic human needs were met.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _What is grammar? Who is she?_

**Lady Sif and Jane Foster** :

Who knew that a woman of science could awaken such ardor within Sif, for she had known the fevered ways of ferocious warriors for so long, and yet there was something to the delicacy and precision of Jane’s fingers on her most sensitive skin that no man, no matter how powerful, had been able to mimic. Sif floundered against the golden walls in Jane’s provisional bedchambers, the cries of treat and thrill resonating with so much fostering, until she had nothing left to proffer. With a searing kiss Sif expressed her gratitude to Jane, then spun her around, her back against the wall, thoughts of initial insecurities that Sif had projected on both Jane and Thor now somehow a puerile notion. 

 

 **Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter** :

One hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the motions on top of him, while the other trailed the shape of her soft figure, lingering where Steve made her sigh louder, all in quest of unearthing whether every part of Peggy was just as Steve had dreamed about many times heretofore. The more the force of her kiss strengthened, the further he lost touch with reality, sucked in and sinking deeper between her sultry lips, as she ushered Steve closer to his impending ruination… and the actuality that accompanied it. With a pained gasp, Steve sprung open his eyes and arose from underneath crumpled white sheets, as alone as the day he first woke up from the ice, his chest glistening with sweat, his heart still broken. 

 

 **Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson** :

For as long as Loki could remember, he had reconciled with his brother’s bolts of lightening, which he struck from his hammer and could be found in the rumbles of his thunderous troths, either trying to threaten or hearten Loki in submission to this envisioned role Thor had casted him in. There was an attraction to it, a push-and-pull bond that he shared with no one else, but it seemed Loki had pushed his brother too far, for when Thor declared their paths had diverged a long time ago, Loki experienced a discomfort that was far greater than any crash of lightning he had suffered at the hand of his brother. Loki thought it was the acquiescence of his true nature that he had coveted for so long from Thor, but now that Thor said that he had, Loki fathomed that it was really his brother’s credence that he could be more, and possibly better, that he required, and that was why Loki came to his rescue, in the hopes of redemption, no tricks, no enchantments, just a brother… awaiting the embrace of all the family he had left.

 

 **Wanda Maximoff and Pietro Maximoff** :

After suffering the death of their mother and father, Wanda was adrift with no direction, gradually immersing in her surroundings, overwhelmed by all the loss and sorrow, but Pietro was her anchor, tough as iron, for his perseverance never ebbed through the years as he pulled her along with a tight-knotted rope that was coiled around her figure, and returned meaning to their lives.  _Vengeance_. In the fight for their people, for their parents, she had lost the one person who mattered to her like no one else would, cut off from her mainland, from her heart, now she sunk deeper into the dimming blue, the tight-knotted rope unthreading as she finally succumbed to her slumber in the blackening abyss.

 


End file.
